devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mundus
Mundus, known as the Prince of Darkness, is a devil prince who ruled the Demon World two thousands years ago, overthrowing the previous ruler of the Demon World and threatening the human world. Challenged by the dark knight, Sparda, he was defeated and soon sealed in a vault on Mallet Island.Devil May Cry 1 instruction manual He appears as the final boss and main antagonist of Devil May Cry. Appearance Mundus's appearance when he battles Dante is that of a gigantic living statue of an old, bearded angel with a circular depression in his chest, where an eye-like core is located in his true form. During his final battle with Dante, the statue breaks away, revealing a grotesque, writhing mass of living tissue, with three eyeballs and hundreds of hands coming out of it. Additionally, Mundus often appears as three glowing orbs (eyes) arcing with energy. He is seen this way while communicating with Griffon, Trish, and before battling Vergil. Personality Mundus is depicted as the epitome of evil within the Devil May Cry universe. He has no loyalty or compassion for his minions, gleefully and sadistically killing one of his own generals, Griffon, after he failed to defeat Dante and pleaded for his master's aid, or even using Trish as a bargaining chip over Dante to ensure an easy victory, which could be seen as cowardly. Like most other demons in the series, Mundus has a low opinion on humans, even going so far as to wonder if Dante's human heritage had weakened his father's blood. Though he hates Sparda, he did note he could see the same 'light' from Sparda's eyes in Dante's, which could indicate a measure of respect he once held for his greatest general, though this could also simply be a fallback reference as to how both Phantom and Griffon saw Sparda within Dante. Mundus is also very driven by his goals, setting servant after servant to destroy Dante before finally taking the fight to the devil hunter himself. And even after losing again, he still forced a smaller Hellgate open in a bid for vengeance on Dante. Story Before Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Two millennia ago, the Devil Prince Mundus was born into the depths of the Demon World as it snowed in the Human World, and quickly rose to power. After building a great army he slew the previous Demon King and took the title for himself. He planned to lead an assault on the Human World, as he wished to conquer it and rule both the lower and upper realms, but Sparda, a powerful demon knight, awoke to justice, leading him to single-handedly defeat both Mundus and his armies, and seal the main gate within the Underworld. In response, Mundus planned revenge against Sparda's family. His demons attacked and killed Eva, Sparda's wife and Dante and Vergil's mother. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' At the end of Devil May Cry 3 in the secret ending, as Sparda's son Vergil found himself trapped in the Demon World, he comes upon Mundus, who glares down on him silently with his triple eyed avatar. Vergil challenges him in battle, though this battle is never seen. In his weakened state, he is defeated, and transformed into Nelo Angelo, leading into the events of Devil May Cry. ''Devil May Cry'' In Devil May Cry, Mundus attempts to escape into the Human World by opening a gate on Mallet Island. At the same time, he uses Trish to manipulate Sparda's other son, Dante, into coming to the island so that he can be killed. For much of the game, Mundus remains dormant within the statue of his younger form in the main hall of the castle, with Dante writing the statue off as nothing more than a depiction of the inhabitants god. He first appears after the third battle with Griffon, ruthlessly executing his fallen general after he pleads to Mundus to be healed and strengthened to defeat Dante. Mundus is not seen again until Nelo Angelo's ultimate defeat, commenting to Trish that Vergil had fallen and saying she knew what she had to do. While Trish does ultimately lure Dante into a trap to battle Nightmare, this fails and Mundus appears, threatening Trish with the consequences of her failure. When Dante finally arrives in Mundus' lair, a chapel like area, and sees the Devil Emperor sitting on his throne, musing on the irony of again facing a Sparda, with Dante retorting the irony of Mundus' defeat at his hands. Mundus however has one last card to play: The captured Trish. Playing on Dante's feelings for Trish, Mundus ruthlessly impales Dante with three beams of red energy, taunting Dante's weakness. Mundus prepares to deal the final blow when Trish intervenes, seemingly sacrificing herself for Dante. Annoyed with his creation's 'behavior' Mundus again attempts to destroy Dante, but the young devil hunter deflects the blast and demands Mundus show himself. Deciding to honor Dante's words, Mundus sheds his marble like form, revealing his aged, angelic body and then transports himself and Dante to his pocket dimension. There, he comments on how he now sees the light of Sparda's eyes within Dante's own. When Dante demands to know why Mundus used his mother's face, Mundus calls her a 'worthless being' and suggests to Dante he could make as many as he wanted. Dante demands silence and this sparks the final battle between the two, with Mundus flying off into the darkness and Dante assuming his father's form via Devil Trigger. Dante succeeds in injuring Mundus but himself is knocked down into the pit of lava below, Mundus following. Mundus attempts to overwhelm Dante with his raw power but Dante overcomes him after a lengthy battle, and Mundus painfully takes to the skies, screaming as his wings fall away and his pocket dimension fades away, seemingly taking Mundus with it. However, the prince of darkness returns as Mallet Island begins to collapse, literally tearing open a much smaller Hell Gate in the sewers, directly in front of Dante. The grievously wounded Mundus vowed Dante would not leave, and Dante decided to stand his ground, swearing the island would become Mundus own burial ground. Though his powers had been greatly weakened, and Dante was able to chip away at his body, exposing his hideous true form, Mundus only mocked Dante's efforts, calling his powers weak in the Human World. But just then, Trish returned and gave Dante her powers, supercharging the devil hunter who blasted Mundus with his overpowered handguns, sending the Prince of Darkness screaming back into the Underworld. As he was forced to return to the demon world, Mundus vowed to Dante he would return and rule the Human World. ''Devil May Cry 2'' In the opening cutscene of Devil May Cry 2, a nearly exact copy of the statue of Mundus (his younger, angelic form) is briefly shown as the narration recounts a portion of the tale of Sparda. Powers and Abilities Hailed as the Prince of Darkness and Devil Emperor, Mundus has the power to back up these titles. He was known for having posed a difficult challenge to the god-like legendary Dark Knight Sparda and was powerful enough to surpass the earlier level of might wielded by the Sons of Sparda, as shown by his easy victory over Vergil and even Dante and he could challenge Dante when Dante used the power of the Force Edge. As the ruler of the Demon World, Mundus has absolute control over almost all lesser demons within his domain. Powers Supernatural strength':'' As a god-like demon, Mundus possesses high amount of strength. He is able to easily punch through stone. 'Supernatural durability':'' Mundus is also incredibly resilient, surviving his first battle with Sparda and capable of taking direct hits from Dante wielding Sparda's true power for an extended period of time. Even while his statu-esque shell has begun falling apart, he was generally unharmed by Dante without the power of Sparda. ''Demonic energy manipulation:'' Mundus is capable of projecting extremely powerful demonic energy. He can fire red energy needles from his eyes, hands, or back that are strong enough to cause Dante pain. By charging large amount of energy into his third eye, Mundus can fire a powerful beam of white energy. ''Flight:'' By virtue of his wings, Mundus is capable of taking flight. Abilities ''Universe creation:'' Mundus is powerful enough to create a universe filled with stars and at least one planetoid.4c2ef3b364267dfdfc8a8e95bda8bc4d.png ''Demon creation:'' Mundus is capable of creating powerful demons, as he was the one who created Trish, Nightmare, Leviathan, Blades, Assaults and Frosts. ''Mind manipulation:'' Mundus is capable of suppressing a ones memories and altering ones personalities to make them serve him. ''Power augmentation:'' Mundus can enhance the powers and abilities of chosen individuals. ''Orb summoning:'' Mundus can summon orbs for various purposes. He has dark grey ones that generate a force field to protect him from attacks or that he can fire at an enemy. He has smaller white ones that can fire white energy needles. *''Electricity manupulation:'' Mundus is capable of sending lightning from the sky at an enemy *''Lava manipulation:'' Mundus displayed the abillity to summon dragons made of lava that can spit fireballs. *''Stone manipulation:'' Mundus can summon meteors to rain down from the sky or to hurl large boulders at his his enemy. Other Appearances ''Viewtiful Joe'' In Viewtiful Joe, Mundus convinces Captain Blue to get revenge on Dante and Trish, but the plan ultimately fails due to Eva. He makes a return appearance in Red Hot Rumble alongside Sparda and Vergil. ''Devil May Cry: War of the Peak'' Mundus appears in the trailer and is showcased to be fighting against Devil May Cry 3 versions of: Dante, Vergil and Lady. Background The Mundus Cereris was a pit in Roman mythology which contained an entrance to Hades, the underworld, which was ruled by Pluto, the Roman god of the underworld; Mundus is identified as Pluto twice within Devil May Cry.'''''Devil May Cry: "There's a word left by a notable prophet when he visited this castle. It states, "Pluto shall come on the promised date and separate heaven and earth. One with black wings of treachery shall come and stand in Pluto's way.""Devil May Cry: "There's something written, "The confronter of the path, Pluto's dragon. Prove your bravery with your sword and the dragon will fall in its own flame."" The stone covering the pit, known as the lapis manalis, would be removed three times a year, and when it was removed it was believed that the spirits of the blessed dead would commune with the living. Mundus's three eyes are likely a reference to Satan, who is portrayed with three faces in Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy. Satan is also considered the "Prince of This World" and the "Prince of Darkness", both of which are titles that Mundus shares with him. Mundus's pseudo-angelic appearance also coincides with Satan's traditional role as a fallen angel within the Christian faith. Though Mundus's appearance and basis is rightfully in the fashion of that of Judeo-Christian design, the absence of any God sort of figure mentioned throughout the series appears to draw basis from the Demon King Mara and the fiend's depiction from Japanese Buddhism; known as Dairokutenmaou, or The Great Sixth Heaven's Demon King, Mara keeps his figure as a being who dwells in the furthest reaches of the Sixth Heaven of the Desire Realm, responsible for the creation of the world to keep all in its carnal grasp, and is the leader of demons who follow him under his command. Like Mara, Mundus bears this in his aspects, from his heavenly facade to being the literal king of the Demon World. Trivia *During the fight with Berial, a sign reading the name "Mundus Vivendi" (Mundus likely refers to the boss from first game, Latin "vivendi" commonly translates to "of living" or "lifestyle") can be seen briefly twice, once before falling from its post, and again when it is shown on the ground. *From the BradyGames strategy guide: "Mundus is actually a Latin term refering to the 'vile world' or the 'imagined universe.' The world is also included in the dream-philosophy works of Carl Jung. Therefore, it is not difficult to see how the god of the evil Underworld would have such an allegorical name."Bradygames DMC Guide - Mundus Entry References Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters